User talk:MisunderstoodDreamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Currently Being Released page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Votehim (Talk) 11:21, August 30, 2010 New Dragons Thank you for the info on the 2 new dragons :D Thank you! Glad I could help! -- MisunderstoodDreamer 15:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) thank you for fixing the pumpkin eggs i tried updateing them yesterday but it kept switching the the dark outline. so thanx for updateing those things. i couldn't figure out how to load a new image instead of updating the current file. i have no clue why it was doing that. :/ WestWindReborn 2.0 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday I had problems too. I tried to remove the old egg's sprite but it deleted all the sprites, so I added the new egg near to the old and deleted this with backspace. You can load a new image with the "Add a photo" choice in Insert during editing. I'm always happy to help here, thanks for your message! MisunderstoodDreamer 15:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding eggs to pages Hy MisunderstoodDreamer, ahh wait, I finished uploading the sequences which another user uploaded incomplete (all dinos, bluna). The Bluna sequence is already up, youn can find the first eggs on page two of the gallery. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 17:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *Ps.: I'm going to add the sequences of the dinos to their pages. Since you already added your newly uploaded Blunas to the dragons page I will delete the older uploads. {C I'm really sorry, I didn't noticed it at all! I'm just going through the entire eggs list and looking for missing sprites. Thank you for telling me and sorry again. Ps: I'm searching for a new 1st stage Geode egg in the hatcheries, as the one I have is the older sprite, you can delete the old that is already uploaded (the one with the darker outline). Just found one and overwrited the older one. MisunderstoodDreamer 17:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) * I already updated your uploaded stage 1 Geode egg. ;) And don't worry with the Bluna uploads I will just delete the duplicates. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 17:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :3 Now I'm working in the GoN's page and then I will look also to every Holidays' pages ;) MisunderstoodDreamer 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) * I could kiss you! ;) You've got the Christmas egg sprites! I didn't saved them on the Chrsitmas holidays, same with the Black Marrows and the Pumpkins on Halloween. Do you have a dead Paper and dead Shadow Walker egg by any chance? I collected all the non-holiday egg sprites for the egg sequences this week, but I couldn't get my hands on a dead Paper egg. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the kiss! :D I have all the eggs' sprites, I only needed the dead new Gold and dead Purple Dino but got them now from here <3 I'm adding all the Holiday sprites I have right now, I'll complete the work soon ;) I also have the all the Alt Sweelings sprites, if in the menawhile you could format their page (I'm not awesome with tables) I'll add them too and we'll remove that unique image ;) MisunderstoodDreamer 18:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oops, forget that, I haven't the Paper too, only the older one :( But I have the Shadow Walker, I'm going to add it ;) MisunderstoodDreamer 18:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) * You're welcome. ;) The sprites of the Alts had been uploaded when they got released. I'll search for them in the gallery and will remove the big image. Ok then we have to keep looking for a dead paper egg. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, let me know if you need something else, here or by PM (the link is in my personal page here) ;) I found the baby Alt Sweetlings on another site, as they there weren't here, I don't know if you'll find the complete series in the gallery. I also have a lot of old eggs' cracking sprites, but I don't know if it's good adding them too... MisunderstoodDreamer 18:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You've got a message Hey, if you're still roaming the wiki I wanted to let you know that the postman left a message for you on the forums. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) thougth I could just reply I am Sunstar AKA Starscream - which was why I was editing the Starscream page. If you want proof of Identity come to IRC and Give Starscream a prod. Sunstar of Cybertron (talk) 21:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Starscream :) I guess you found the message on your talk page... nothing to worry about, it's just a welcome message automatically generated by the system ;) Thanks for your contributions to the Wikia, hope you'll enjoy your stay here! ;) MisunderstoodDreamer (talk) 09:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Urgent message on forum ;) Hy there, if you're still online, I wrote you a PN on the forums. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 13:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Muahahha I can see you! Bazinga! And you ninja'd me with uploading the female hatchling sprite. Nooooooo (good lord it's hyperactive time again...no more Red Bull for me this evening XD ) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 17:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, hello! :D Just saw the missing sprites and searched for them ;) Btw, you already have a PM on the forums ;) See you! MisunderstoodDreamer (talk) 17:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *Yep, I read it right before I've written you. :D greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 17:25, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I just got dragon cave and I need a click site. I read on the wiki's front page that I had to make an account with the Dragon wiki and msg one of the admins,do you have space on a click site for me? Hello and Welcome! :) On the page devoted to Click Sites you'll find many of them, you can try some and find the best for your needs (but remember to not put your eggs on too many click sites or they'll get sick and die). The most used click sites are Eggs around the World and Silvi's Lair, you can start from them if you wish :) Have fun on Dragon Cave! ;) MisunderstoodDreamer (talk) 00:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mister Postman... Hellue, I think the postman left something in your mailbox on the forums. ;) Happy holidays [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 07:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you happen to know how to delete items in the Snow Wars? I can't delete anything when I am building a fort even when I double click something, and I have searched all over the wiki for answers. Help please? Bellavaden (talk) 22:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Double click for delete items is working fine for me and everyone else and it's the only way for deleting. Since some users have had random problems with fort building and TJ fixed them I guess everything should be fine now, if not let me know :) MisunderstoodDreamer (talk) 10:41, December 28, 2013 (UTC) It still doesn't work. Is it because Im using my Kindle Fire? I can't use my computer. :( Bellavaden (talk) 18:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure this is the cause. Many users have always had problems when partecipating in DC's events through portable devices different from a computer, like smartphones and tablets :( I'm very sorry, I hope you can get your hands on a computer before the end of the event, so that you can fix your snow fort :) MisunderstoodDreamer (talk) 00:33, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hatchery Could you please add this hatchery? http://dchatcher.weebly.com/ B A K A (talk) 02:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ciao! Quanto tempo XD Ciao! Sono l'utente di quel forum italiano di DC che ti ha contattato anche sul forum :) Non sapevo fossi moderatrice anche qua, complimenti! Volevo intanto ringraziarti per aver aggiornato con le ultime relase, il draghetto di San Valentino promette molto bene ;) Sarà possibile avere anche una bella lista con tutti i semi e i vari stadi dei fiori e dei funghi, per favore? Così si potrà organizzare meglio anche questo evento, più o meno come fu per il mese delle ricette di natale! Grazie mille per il vostro lavoro e buona fortuna! Se avete bisogno di una mano contate pure su me, mandatemi un MP sul forum a Naruhina_94 ;) Dragon Cave Click Site update Dragon Cave click site http://dragon-hatcher.webs.com/ has moved to http://148933209782838918.weebly.com/ 18:30, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Cave click site http://linkedscales.host56.com/ appears to have lost their domain. It now redirects to http://'THISISAPHISHINGWEBSITE'error404.'DONOTCLICK'000webhost.com/? and Chrome believes it to be a phishing website. I think Chrome is correct (claims to offer free, no ad web hosting and wants to run scripts and flash without permission). I edited the link so you can't click it, I strongly recommend against going there. 21:06, February 23, 2014 (UTC)